


Caught in the Act

by DezIsWhoIAm



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Lena, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, GP Lena, Mixin it up, i guess?, idk if that counts, omega kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DezIsWhoIAm/pseuds/DezIsWhoIAm
Summary: A few people have asked for some Alpha Lena/Omega Kara and who was I to refuse :) Kara goes into heat and pays Lena a visit at work. Established Supercorp. Slight glimpse of Sanvers.





	Caught in the Act

Kara whimpered as Lena bent her over her desk and pressed against her back. “Someone’s needy. I told you I’d be home soon, you couldn’t wait twenty minutes?” Lena asked with a breathy chuckle.

“N-no, please, I need it. It burns Lena, please,” Kara begged. She pushed her hips back into Lena’s, moaning at the hard lump forming under her mate’s dress pants. Lena pushed Kara’s skirt up to rest on her hips and yanked her panties down to her ankles.

“I’ll help, love, let me make you feel good.” Kara cried out as Lena shoved two fingers in knuckle deep and began scissoring them. “You’re already so wet for me, I think you’re ready. Do you want me to fill you up?”

“Yes! Please, yes, Lena- Please fuck me, please,” Kara nodded her head quickly, shoving her hips back and up to make it easier for her. Lena chuckled low and unzipped the front of her pants, her erection springing free. She gathered some of Kara’s slick wet and rubbed it on the tip, then gave it a couple of strokes for good measure. “Oh, Lena, _please._ ” Lena locked eyes with Kara as she lazily stroked her cock.

“I don’t know, I have such a good view here. I could come just looking at you. What a waste that would be, my cum all over your ass,” Lena teased. Kara huffed and whined, and that’s when Lena decided her fun was over. She grabbed onto her Omega’s hips and pushed into her slowly, then set a lax and shallow rhythm. Kara began trembling in no time, praise and begging turning into senseless whines and moans. “Are you going to come for me, love?” Lena buried herself in Kara and ground their hips together, earning a deliciously dirty moan from Kara.

“Lena, please, knot me. Please, please.” Kara was reduced to a pile of need and want, and Lena loved that she could do that to her.

“You’re in heat Kara, do you know what will happen if I knot you right now?” Lena slid a hand to Kara’s front and barely grazed her clit, eliciting a gasp.

“I don’t care, please, I want you to knot me, breed me, I want to have your pups, please Lena please, give me everything,” Kara begged. Lena began her slow pace again, but this time she applied more pressure to Kara’s clit.

“Who do you belong to babygirl?” Lena’s voice was low and husky. Her own orgasm was building steadily, and she could tell it wouldn’t be much longer for either of them.

“You! Only you Lena, I’m yours and I’ll only ever be yours.”

“That’s right, you belong to me.” Lena nipped at the bite mark on Kara’s shoulder. Her thrusting became harder, her pace rising as a lust filled haze began to take over. The desire to tease gave way to pure animalistic lust, and Lena couldn’t stop herself from lifting her free hand to press against Kara’s back. Pinned to the desk, Kara whimpered and squirmed. She could get out of the hold whenever she wanted, but the act of Lena dominating her was far too arousing to fight against.

“Lena, I- So close,” Kara huffed and moaned deep in the back of her throat. Lena made her last few thrusts count, slamming hard and deep into Kara as her knot began to inflate. Kara came around her with a shout, and Lena pushed against her, popping her knot into her with ease. She came fierce and fast, cum coming out in rivers to fill Kara up to the brim. When they were both spent Lena pulled Kara back into her lap as she sat down at her desk chair.

“Better love?” Lena kissed at Kara’s jaw.

“So much better,” Kara sighed. She shifted so she could adjust her skirt, effectively covering the both of their laps in the small chance someone would walk into the office. As if. Kara would have snorted at the ridiculous thought had the door not opened right after she’d thought it.

“Kara, what a surprise.” Maggie sauntered in the room followed closely by Alex. Kara flushed dark red and went to shift her weight, only to be reminded of the pulsing member still buried and stuck inside her.

“Maggie, Alex! What are you two doing here?” Lena, god bless her, was trying to act as if she’d been doing work before the two of them had walked in.

“Kara, you didn’t return any of my texts or calls! I was so worried. Your heat should be starting soon, you shouldn’t be out in public. What if something were to happen?” Alex crossed her arms in her typical big-sister-that-knows-more-than-you way.

“Wh-what!? No, pffft- My heat isn’t, it totally hasn’t started yet,” Kara laughed nervously. Maggie’s eyes squinted as she looked between Kara’s bright red face to the slight flush in Lena’s otherwise perfectly neutral facade.

“Hey Kara,” Maggie started, arms crossing to mimic Alex. “Can you come over here for a sec?” Kara gulped visibly.

“Over- over there? Pfft, why, I’m totally so comfortable right here. On Lena’s lap, whom I love and do not want to leave.” Maggie didn’t look convinced.

“Babe, why do you need Kara to come over here?” Alex looked as confused as Kara did guilty.

“You know what, forget it. We’ll catch you guys later okay?” Maggie grabbed Alex’s hand. “Come on babe.” She pulled her fumbling Omega from the room, Alex’s protests loud enough to be heard until they had entered the elevator and were on their way down.

“What are the chances she knew?” Kara asked, meeting Lena’s gaze.

“Yes.”


End file.
